


Tear Stained

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [14]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Whumptober, im rlly not gonna bother w tags, its sad up in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: The bed was too empty. He made an extra plate of food for now one. Mystery pawed at Kai’s door but no one answered. Each time the girl would lead him to the bed and hold him.





	Tear Stained

**Author's Note:**

> OCs belong to : 
> 
> River/May - me 
> 
> Kai - Callisto

No matter how much he kept denying it, someone would remind River that Kai was no longer there. A simple look was enough to make him remember that the person he was trying to cal wasn’t going to pick up. A light touch to remind him that when he called Kai’s name from the kitchen because the other didn’t want to move to remind him that Kai wasn’t going to call back from the couch and tell him that he didn’t want to take his pills. May, his best friend, would find herself often times opening her door to a sobbing River. The bed was too empty. He made an extra plate of food for now one. Mystery pawed at Kai’s door but no one answered. Each time the girl would lead him to the bed and hold him. 

_It’s been almost a year now, River,_ someone in his department would say after someone brought up how much they missed his boyfriends cookies, _it’s time to move on._

How can he move on, though, when Kai was the one? He hadn’t believed in soulmates until he met Kai. He didn’t think that people had someone they were meant to be with until Kai. Yeah he’s had others, but really that was his only other real relationship (the other being with someone who was Kai’s complete opposite). It was hard to move on from someone who saw a broken person and helped them heal, one piece at a time. Someone who saw River flinch and knew how to handle it. He did things for Kai and he did things with Kai. 

With Kai he went through surgeries. Every single one that was operated on the male while they were together, River sat in the waiting room, staring at the clock. Every tie he would be the first to stand and eagerly go to see Kai. Everyone seemed to agree that River was first to see him if he could only have one guest, and then he was last because he was the one who would stay, usually until Kai was okay to leave but sometimes Kai would insist that River go home for an hour or two. It’s just a little, and he can come straight back. He was there with Kai when they adopted almost twenty pets because they can.   
There were other things he did with Kai. Things that were more benefiting to River. With Kai he got over Justin. With Kai he learned how to love again. With Kai he got over his fears of fires (though this could also fit in the for category seeing as he ran into one to save him). There was so much with that he couldn’t even count them on one finger, and he couldn’t even rack his brain with the memories that they had gone through in just the years they had been together. 

And for Kai … he learned sign language. He learned Spanish. He got over his fear of fire to save him, and to cook for him. For Kai he kept a good schedule, making sure he woke up early to say goodbye even if the other complained when he got up because the bed was suddenly too warm or too cold. 

For Kai he bought a ring. Silver, with an amethyst and garnet side by side in the shape of a heart. Cheesy, yeah, but Kai never even got to laugh at how sappy River has become since they’ve met. He went from the brooding boy who would never buy someone an engagement ring that looked like this to someone who walked into the store, size and design already in his head because he knew that Kai would love seeing their birthstones like that. And now Kai couldn’t even see it, forget wear it. No one else even knew about the box he kept in his pocket now. 

River pulled it out, hands shaking as he stared. The box that was once a deep black seemed covered in a lighter shade. Tears had stained the material of the box. Even now they fell, dripping from River’s chin. At the moment he was alone, thankfully. The night wind blew gently as he swung on the swing he sat on. Their favorite park. This is where Kai was supposed to meet him that night. Here, and he would propose when Kai slid down the slide because he always had to do it once even if the climb was a little much. 

“One year ago today.” He whispered, moving to the bottom of the slide. Closing his eyes, River could almost imagine the perfect scene playing out … 

_They hadn’t known one another as kids, and yet this park held value as if it did. It wasn’t like it was too special, but they had shared things here. The dogs ran here the first time they ran away, and ever since then the two would stop by on night walks with them. Tonight River had planned the perfect date. Since he had work, he couldn’t be there for their anniversary during the day. Five years they had been together, and tonight River planned on making that time last longer. _

_Kai was on time as always, wearing his best outfit and holding al ittle present for River. Of course he had a hoax gift - a teddy bear, some lame card, blah blah blah - but the real one would come after they ate, when Kai wanted to have a little fun. They would swing for a bit, River pushing Kai before hopping on one himself. Then seesaw, and then Kai would want to slide. Just once because it was high, but he wanted to, and as long as River was there it would be fine. So he would. _

_And River would be at the bottom, watching. Then he would talk. _

_“You are so full of energy.” He’d laugh before moving to get himself ready, waiting where he knew the other would stop. “I think that’s one of the things that attracted me to you. Despite how much you lose, how many times you end up in that white bed, in the end you smile and light up the world. My world.” Kai would laugh, give a comment, and then slide down. River would be waiting, on one knee with the ring out. “I want you to light up the world for a lot longer, Kai.” _

_And then Kai would cry. _

_And he would say yes._

But now he couldn’t.   
And all River has is this stupid tearstained box with the ring that Kai would fucking love.


End file.
